User talk:Badassmcawsome
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:33514|The overwhelming Tyranid problem Discussion page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Secrets of Thelican: New RP session Preperation Hello, I am DANNYD99. You are being contacted because of your contribution to the Tyranid RP thread. If you are interested, I am starting a new RP session, starting with a prep thread here: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:34390 I apologize, but I do not know of a better way to contact anyone right, now. Hope to see you there. Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 16:26, June 7, 2013 (UTC) As per you question Define not working. All you have to do is click a piece and set the color. Their is a code for every color next to the name on the side. copy and paste for the same color. And I never got a message about it. As long as its not on an offical page I guess its fine. Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 03:35, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Last Minute Information Have you ever played Dawn of War Dark Crusade? If so good but i'll explain anyways. Instead of taking control over the entire force the Chaos Lord Eliphas gave a broad goal to his forces but allowed them to work towards that goal in any way they saw fit... Basically I will give a main goal every once in a while and you can go about this in any way you wish... You want to be stealthy? Be stealthy. You want to charge in screaming? Do that. So long as you at least try to help with the effort (or don't, see what happens when one of you gains much more favour than the other... muhahaha) The only exceptions will be when I will release certain "Special Missions," that will be pre determined but will not be revealed until I believe it is the proper time... These missions will not be compulsary but will have special rules e.g. will involve siege warfare or must not use any sorcery etc. As I said these mission will not be compulsary but whoever finishes them first or put a lot of work into them will recieve dark gifts and other such rewards... - The Chaos Overlord A (not so) devious plan You know that daemon in your head? Well how about you find a suitable vessel for it, & allow the daemon to possess it? Could be very useful on the field of war, especially if you take the enemy unawares. Now that you've read it, delete this message. It would be bad if the enemy found out about this. Hydra Dominatus